The present invention is concerned with an underwater communication device, and more specifically a device that is simple in design, is simple to operate, is powered solely by a user's wrist action, has only one moving part, is maintenance free, can offer multiple modes of operation, can be made resistant to accidental sound generation, can be made neutrally buoyant, offers a wide margin of safety and reliability, and enables underwater communication up to 100 feet between scuba divers.
Two methods are also provided for communicating underwater with the present invention. One method is to rapidly rock the device from side to side; another method is to rapidly shake the device from end to end.